


Reborn

by Cantatrice18



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Implied coersion, Toxic Relationship, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Brought back to life by Dr. Tomoe, Kaori must now face the bleak prospect of serving a man incapable of loving her. Though her body may have healed, her emotions lie in tatters, a remnant of her humanity.





	Reborn

It never used to hurt. Before the fall she'd felt invincible, her body her greatest weapon. Now she was frail, her joints aching like an old woman's every morning when she rose from her pallet on the laboratory floor. The doctor had ensured her return to life, but his generosity had not extended to curing her of the pains she felt each day.

There were other pains too. The pain of watching Witches 5 take over her former duties as Doctor Tomoe's assistant. The pain of looking after Hotaru, the one person the Doctor truly loved. Before the fall she'd carried a torch for the genius scientist, but her admiration had remained private, buried beneath layers of professionalism and devotion to their cause. Whether her revival had altered her mind, or whether she'd simply lost her ability to suppress emotions, her admiration had transformed into a deep and agonizing love she knew would never be returned. The closest she would ever get to becoming the Doctor's lover were the brief moments of physical connection between the two of them. Bringing her back to life had necessitated a certain amount of exposure as the Doctor rebuilt her broken body. Since then the Doctor's interest in her had increased tenfold. His spiderlike hands would often find their way to her waist or brush against her breasts, almost without him knowing it. The cold of his touch made her shiver, whether from fear or longing she couldn't tell. It was clear where their confused relationship was headed, and the knowledge of what he might demand of her next paralyzed her with indecision. She'd had only two lovers before, both when she was barely older than Hotaru. Neither of them had gone past kisses and the occasional touch of a hand beneath her skirt or down the front of her dress. The Doctor would expect more than that, and she wasn't certain she could give it to him. Then again, it wasn't her choice, not really. She belonged to him now, as surely as if he'd bought her like a slave in a marketplace. The thought struck a low, throbbing note of despair within her chest, a feeling she quickly forced aside. There was no time for self pity, not with all the work she had to do. This was her life now, and she had better accept it, or be reduced to the sort of emotional wreck other women became when their freedom slipped away and their feelings became redundant. Now was not the time to weep for the past.


End file.
